


Sisu

by BBQkitten



Series: Mettle of Supers [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Evil Corporations, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jung Hoseok is basically Doctor Strange, M/M, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Superpowers, Torture, not actually that cool tho, super cool heist mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBQkitten/pseuds/BBQkitten
Summary: “Six months?” The boy whistled, “Feels like it's been years. I can’t— it’s only been six months and it feels like a lifetime and I don’t even know if my hyungs are still alive in here and I just— I want it to end.”Yoongi shook his head, kicking out his foot to make contact with the younger’s. “Hey— you’re not alone anymore, Jooheon. My hyung and dongsaengs are somewhere in here too. We’ll find them again, kid. Until then, we have to stay strong for each other, okay?”ORSix months after the blast BTS gets captured by evil!BigHit and find some other Supers as they try to escape and uncover the corporation's dastardly plans.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Im Changkyun & Lee Hoseok & Lee Jooheon & Lee Minhyuk & Son Hyunwoo & Yoo Kihyun, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Series: Mettle of Supers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104878
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63





	Sisu

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my previous story Latibule. If you haven't read that I'd highly recommend reading that first or you might get a little lost. :)
> 
> Sisu - Extraordinary determination, courage, and resoluteness in the face of extreme adversity.

_ “With the rising numbers of Supers being discovered outside of the greater Seoul-Metropolitan area, BigHit is offering a five million won award to anyone with information on any Supers still on the loose. These individuals are assumed to be armed and dangerous. If you see one please contact BigHit immediately— do not appro—” _

Jungkook jumped up, frowning at Seokjin standing behind him, remote still posed at the television. “I was watching that, hyung,” he whined, pouting at the elder.

“Why would you watch that, Jungkook?” Jin asked, folding his arms across his chest disapprovingly. “What did you hope to gain by watching this garbage?”

“They’re offering rewards for us now,” Jungkook admitted, looking back at the black TV. 

Jin brought his hands down to rest on the younger’s shoulders, squeezing them softly. “You don’t need to hear any of that prejudiced bullshit, baby,” he murmured, bending down to press a soft kiss to Jungkook’s cheek. “Why do you always insist on watching that bigoted propaganda?”

“We need to know what’s going on, hyung,” he frowned, turning to face the elder as he propped his arm up on the back of the couch. “We can’t just live with our heads in the sand. That’s how they catch us.”

The elder sighed, hopping over the couch to sit next to Jungkook, wrapping his arm around the younger. “We have Hoseok to see anything coming from far off and  _ you _ to hear anything that he misses.”

“We still need to know what’s going on, Jin-hyung,” he argued, folding his arms across his chest. “Aren’t you worried about the other Supers? We aren’t the only ones that were affected by the blast. Don’t you want to know what they’re doing to them? What if we do get caught? If that happens and we’ve been sitting ignorant this whole time, then we’re as good as dead. At least this way, we know what they’re looking for, what they’re after. You haven’t been listening to it, hyung. The news stations say that BigHit is ‘rehabilitating’ the supers but if you look on the internet,  _ no one _ has come out of that facility that’s not an employee. Every super is still in there— or they’re dead.”

Jin glared at the younger. “We  _ can’t _ help them, Jungkook. We’re barely surviving as it is. It’s been six months. If they were going to find us, they would have by now. I know it sounds cruel, baby. But we have to think about ourselves. We can’t save everyone.”

The younger frowned, standing up and going over towards the window where he could see Jimin and Taehyung playing football down on the beach. “Yeah, but we can’t just pretend like it's not happening at all. Just because we can’t save everyone doesn’t mean we can’t save  _ someone _ .” 

The elder sighed, getting up to wrap his arms around the boy’s waist. “I didn’t mean to sound heartless, baby,” he whispered. “I just worry about you. You have such a big heart, I know this hurts you more than you let on.”

Jungkook sighed, dropping his head back onto Jin’s shoulder. “I know you didn’t, hyung. I just keep thinking, ‘What if the next Super caught is one of my hyungs?’” He sniffed, turning to wrap his arms around the elder. “I want to know what’s going on because I want to keep you all safe. I— I can’t pretend like everything is okay like Jimin-hyung or Tae-hyung.”

Jin stroked Jungkook’s hair, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “I know baby. I know.” He was silent for a few minutes, relishing in the feeling of his dongsaeng’s arms around him and Jimin and Taehyung’s loud peals of laughter floating in from the open window. “How about you help hyung with dinner?”

A large smile stretched across the younger’s face as he pulled away slightly, nodding his head excitedly. The two made their way to the tiny kitchen counter in their apartment. Jin set Jungkook to chopping vegetables while he fried some chicken on the stovetop next to him, bumping elbows with the younger every now and then. A boppy piano ballad filtered through the radio as Jungkook grinned, dropping his knife and snatching the elder man’s hand as he spun him into a slow dance. Jin started laughing, squeaking uncontrollably as he dropped his head onto Jungkook’s shoulder as swayed in the younger’s arms, not being able to do much more than rock back and forth in the small space. 

“The meat’s gonna burn,” he warned, closing his eyes.

“No it won’t, hyung,” Jungkook replied, pressing a kiss to the elder’s hair as he wrapped his arms fully around Jin’s waist. “I’ll smell it before it does.”

Jin hummed happily, allowing himself to relax in the younger’s hold. “Such a good dongsaeng.” A few minutes later, Jungkook pulled back, turning to pull the pan off the stove just as it finished cooking. Seokjin laughed, pressing a fond kiss to the younger’s cheek. “I love your nose,” he cooed, turning back to the counter to start plating the food.

The younger snorted, reaching around Seokjin to grab seven glasses before making his way back to the living area. “You love everything about me.”

“This is true,” Jin laughed, setting the food on the low coffee table. He kissed Jungkook’s cheek before pinching it fondly. “Would you go get the other maknaes? I’ll go rouse the others.”

Jungkook nodded, skipping over to the front door. He made his way down the stone path towards the beach where Jimin and Taehyung had retired to lazing under the shade of a nearby pine tree. The younger of the two had shifted into his puppy form and was curled up on Jimin’s lap as the pink haired man softly petted his fur. Jungkook squatted down next to the older man, happily leaning over for a kiss before holding his hand out for Taehyung to lick in greeting. “Dinner is done, hyungs,” he whispered, smiling as the two jumped up. 

Taehyung popped back into his human form racing back up the path as he left the other two in his dust. Jimin laughed, threading his fingers through the younger’s as they set a much more reasonable pace back towards the house. “How are you, Kookie?” He asked, squeezing the other’s hand as they walked.

“I’m okay,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “Feel itchy.”

Jimin smiled, “How about hyung gives you a massage after dinner? Give you something good to focus on for a bit.”

The younger smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Jimin’s cheek before opening the door to their apartment. “I’d like that a lot, hyung.”

They entered into absolute chaos. 

Namjoon was on his knees in front of Seokjin, large sad puppy dog eyes begging for forgiveness while Hoseok and Taehyung had collapsed on the floor next to the couch in laughter. The eldest had his hands on his hips, glaring down at the blonde in faux anger as he scolded Namjoon for breaking the cups. 

Jimin giggled, skipping further inside to press a gentle kiss to his irritated partner. “This is why I said we should just get plastic, hyung.”

“Aish,” Seokjin flapped his arms at the younger. “You hush yourself, Minnie. Go wash up— take the puppy with you too.”

“Hey,” Taehyung sat up, scrunching his nose cutely. “I’m not a puppy anymore, hyung!”

Seokjin snorted, “You still act like one though. Go wash your hands or I won’t feed you.”

Taehyung squawked, making Jungkook try to rub at his ears subtly. His action didn’t slip past Yoongi, who had been quietly watching from the beanbag on the other side of the coffee table. The older man opened his arms for the maknae who happily settled in the other’s lap, pressing his face into Yoongi’s chest as he tried to block out the steadily rising noise around him. 

“You’re doing so well, Kook-ah,” Yoongi murmured, keeping his voice just a breath above inaudible. “Just focus on me, baby. That’s it... Keep your ears on me. Just tune them out, good boy.”

Jungkook took a few steadying breaths as he slowly relaxed further against his hyung. It had been six months since the explosion and his subsequent inheritance of powers and he had, for the most part, gotten them under control. When he was tired, or stressed, or if there was too much going on around him, the younger would slip and become overwhelmed by all of the noises pressing in. Luckily, he had six hyungs who were quick to react and had learned very quickly how to pull him away from the edge, usually by giving him something soothing to focus on, like Jimin’s back rubs or Yoongi’s low, raspy voice. 

Yoongi’s heartbeat threaded strongly through his ear as he closed his eyes. He sighed, catching the elder’s t-shirt between his thumb and forefinger as he rubbed the fabric. “Thank you, hyung,” he whispered. 

The elder smiled fondly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Jungkook’s hairline. “Any time, baby.” The room had quieted down, the rest of the group having sat down around the low table as they watched the other two.

“Better, Kook-ah?” Namjoon asked, scooting over on his side of the table to make room for Yoongi and Jungkook. 

The two made their way over, the younger nodding as they sat down for dinner. They passed around the dishes, filling their plates as they chattered happily between them.

A while later, after the dishes had been cleared away and Taehyung had shrunk down into a small kitten in Yoongi’s lap, there was a knock at the door. Everyone went silent, Hoseok’s eyes whiting out momentarily before jumping back smiling. “It’s just Hyo-hyung,” he reassured, getting up to open the door. “Evening, hyung,” he chirped, stepping aside for the older man to come through.

Hyo chuckled awkwardly, waving to the room as he shifted uncomfortably in the entrance. “Hi, boys,” he greeted, coughing to clear his throat. “How’s it going?”

“We’re doing well, hyung,” Jin replied, standing up to meet him. “What brings you here? Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no,” Hyo reassured, bringing his hands up in front of him hurriedly. “Nothing’s wrong. Just wanted to check up on my favorite illegal Supers.”

Jin chuckled uncomfortably, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “Ah— we really appreciate you taking care of us, hyung.” 

Hyo smiled, dabbing at his sweaty skin. “It’s no problem, Jin-ah. Anything for my cousin and his friends.”

“Why is your heart beating so fast?” Jungkook asked, frowning as he stood up. 

Jin turned back to Hyo in alarm, “Hyung?” He asked, taking a step back. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Hyo exclaimed, shaking his head as he backed up towards the door. “I was just checking up on you!”

“You were checking to see if we were still here,” the youngest accused, taking a threatening step forward. “You turned us in for the reward, didn’t you?”

Hyo’s eyes widened, glancing at the front door before turning his frantic eyes on Jungkook. “I— I need the money. It’s— these are tough times, Jin-ah. And I have a family to think about.”

“I’m your family, too!” Jin exclaimed, glaring at the elder as tears collected in the corners of his eyes. “How could you?” He lunged forward, pounding his fists on his cousin’s chest. “You bastard!”

Yoongi stood up, grabbing Jin by the waist as he pulled him away. “How long do we have?” He asked, turning to Hoseok who had zoned out as he looked into the future. 

The elder blinked back, an unreadable expression plastered on his face. He looked around the room, biting his cheek as he slowly stood up. “We don’t.” He turned to Jimin, looking at the younger seriously. “Don’t think about it and everything will be fine.” 

The boys fell forward, blacking out as the house exploded around them. 

Jimin lunged forward, grabbing onto Namjoon who had cat-Taehyung in his arms as he blinked out of the house. They landed on the path to the beach, Jimin quickly blinking them again further down. Taehyung jumped out of Namjoon’s arms as he morphed back to human. “What are you doing, Jimin!” He exclaimed, tangling his fingers in his hair as he watched on in horror as their home went up in flames. “We have to go back!”

“And get captured, too?” Jimin asked, just as angrily as he paced frantically. 

“We can’t just  _ leave _ them!”

Namjoon collected both the maknaes in his trembling arms, “We won’t be able to do anything if we’re caught too, Tae-ah. Jimin— that— that was smart thinking, baby.” Taehyung whined, dropping his head onto Namjoon’s shoulder as he stared at the smoking house forlornly. 

“What if they’re hurt?” Taehyung asked, a broken little sob bubbling up his throat. 

Jimin wrapped his arms around the younger, pressing a kiss to his cheek in comfort. “They’ll be okay. Did you hear what hyung said? He saw something and I did what he said. I didn’t think about it when I grabbed you so whatever happens, it’ll work out. Otherwise, hyung would have said something cheesy and romantic as a— as a goodbye.”

Taehyung sniffled sadly, biting his lip as he turned to bury his face in Jimin’s shoulder. “Yeah— hyung never wastes a moment to be cheesy.”

The pink haired boy chuckled, pulling Taehyung further down the path, knowing Namjoon would be following close behind. “So we need to be brave for hyungs and Kookie, okay, Taetae? We’re gonna figure out what’s going on and we’re going to get our boys back.”

“And kick some ass,” the younger added, reaching back to thread his fingers through Namjoon’s. 

“And kick some ass.”

  
  


Seokjin woke strapped to a chair. He glanced around frantically, making eye contact with a few other people also strapped to chairs around a starch white room. The man across from him was small, lithe in stature from what he could see under the straight jacket and muzzle. His hair was a bright bubblegum pink at the tips, faded to black at the roots where it had grown out in his captivity. The pink reminded him of Jimin, making him freeze as he prayed the younger had gotten out. The boy looked at Jin with dead eyes, his throat a cacophony of overlapping blue, black, and red. He had been strangled. Repeatedly. 

He began to struggle in his own straight jacket as he finally took notice of the muzzle strapped tightly to his own mouth. Jin grunted, biting his tongue as he tried to shift around to see more of the brightly lit room. 

“There’s no use in struggling,” a deep voice called from his right. Jin whipped his head around to face a large broad man who was not only confined by a straightjacket but was also  _ chained _ to the chair he was sitting in. He had short black hair and eyes nearly as dead as the pink haired man. His skin was sallow, pale and ashen from lack of sun and nutrients; Jin had to wonder if this man had been here since the blast. “They’ve learned how to control us.” He watched Jin shift uncomfortably, eyes sharpening inquisitively. “They muzzled you so you must have some kind of vocal control like Ki,” he nodded towards the pink haired man who blinked heavily a few times, eyes softening minutely at the larger man. “His voice is something to be reckoned with— one note from him and you’ll bend over backwards to do whatever he wants.” He jerked his head towards a man a few paces down who was slumped over looking more dead than alive in his restraints. “Ah— or you can use your voice to cause destruction like Bambam.” He looked back at ‘Ki’ cocking his head to the side. “But I don’t think that’s the case. You don’t have a shock collar like Bam. That usually means your voice power is based off of words or sounds instead of vibrations.” He looked back over at Jin curiously. “How long has it been— since the blast?”

Seokjin raised an eyebrow unimpressed, making the man blush awkwardly. 

“Right— muzzle— sorry. One month?”

Jin shook his head before nodding his head upwards indicating a higher number. 

The man released a small, tired smile at their new way of communicating. “Two?” Headshake. “Three?” Headshake. “ _ Four _ ? Please tell me it's not more than four.” Jin shook his head sadly, motioning for the man to go higher. At six, Jin nodded his head, making the man and Ki both drop theirs in resignation. “Fuck.  _ Six months _ ?” he murmured, looking over to Ki sadly, waiting until the other man, who was looking much more lively now that there was communication going on around him. “Do you think the others are still alive?” 

Jin made a startled noise, looking at the man with wide eyes.  _ Alive? They were actually killing the Supers? _ He tried to convey that through his facial expressions, renewing his struggling. 

“Hey, hey,” the other man cooed, trying to console the other. “I’m guessing you didn’t come in alone, huh? I’m sure your friends are fine. As— as long as they don’t fight, the scientists won’t kill them.”

Ki snorted, looking away as he revealed more painful-looking bruises. 

“Yeah... maybe it’d be best if they were killed.”

Seokjin keened, dropping forward as much as he could in his restraints as he closed his eyes against the sobs trying to rip their way past his muzzle. 

The pink haired man grunted angrily at the other man, his voice scratchy, most likely from disuse. It sounded as if he were scolding the larger man.

“Ah— sorry stranger-nim,” he bowed his head as best he could towards Seokjin looking quite apologetic. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just— it’s been a long time and— and I hope your friends don’t have to suffer as long as mine have.”

Jin sniffled, finding it hard to breathe through his tears. He sucked in harsh breaths as the loud hissing sound of an airlock door sliding open broke through his senses. Ki froze, dropping his head as he immediately feigned sleep and the black haired man bit his lip as he watched the heavy boots of the guard that made his way towards a still sniveling Jin. 

“Ah, Seokjin-ah,” the guard cooed, reaching forward to snatch Jin’s chin in a harsh grip. He tilted Seokjin’s face up looking the younger in the eyes. “Hyo didn’t tell us you were a cry baby when he turned you in. But don’t worry, we paid your cousin handsomely for handing you and your friends over. He even gave us the low-down on all of your ailments.” He squeezed Jin’s chin harshly, giving the other a sinister smile. “You’ll be quite useful once we break you in.” The guard turned to the man who had been talking to Jin. “Oh, Hyunwoo, your precious  _ Honey _ has a new friend in his room now.” He sneered at the man’s, Hyunwoo, startled noise at the mention of his friend. “Your Yoongi  _ loves _ water, right, Seokjin?” He cackled, releasing Jin’s chin as he made his way over to Bambam, grabbing the man roughly by a handle on the back of his straight jacket as he dragged the still unconscious boy out of the room. “I’ll be back for you later, pretty boy,” he called, looking back to leer at Seokjin before leaving, the hissing of the door closing behind him a final parting gift. 

Seokjin broke down into sobs again as Hyunwoo leaned forward excitedly, “Did you hear that, Kihyun? Jooheon is still alive!”

Kihyun released a small little whine that could have been happy or sad as he watched Jin break down in front of him. 

“Ah, right. Sorry, Seokjin-ssi,” Hyunwoo said, looking contrite. “It’s just— this is the first we’ve heard anything about our friends since— since they needed me to see if Hyungwon-ah was still alive.” Kihyun made a loud keening noise from behind his muzzle, almost taking on a sad crooning tone that made Hyunwoo look over sharply. “Careful, Ki. Don’t let them hear you.”

The pink haired man nodded his head wobbly as he tried to blink back tears.

“I’m sorry for mentioning Wonnie. I’m sure he’s still alive— they haven’t used me to see if he’s still— still conscious in a while.” Hyunwoo turned back to Seokjin, looking at the other forlornly. “I can read minds— when I’m touching someone. Won-ah is— he can control water and  _ needs _ it to an extent, we think. They put him and our maknae in this room that’s all lights and— the heat of it— dried out Hyungwon. He’s— he’s still alive but— he’s practically stone. He— a few months ago, maybe, he figured out how to control the water in people— almost escaped until they—” 

Kihyun made another high pitched tremor, practically shaking in his bonds.

“Shh, Ki— I know, baby. I’m sorry.” He leaned forward, as if to wrap himself around the other for comfort before he was stopped by his own restraints. “They broke Minhyuk’s legs. He— he has super speed and they just— snapped them when Hyungwon started to fight back. That’s when they separated us.” He smiled sadly at the other. “They’re— they’re smart. Be careful, Seokjin-ssi. They’ll exploit any weakness you have.”

Seokjin was in pain. 

The guard had come back, dragging a black and blue Bambam behind him before grabbing Jin by the back of his straightjacket and headed towards the exit. He made eye contact with Hyunwoo who nodded to him sagely as the doors closed behind him. 

The large man, who had gleefully introduced himself as Jimseung, dragged Seokjin to a sterile-looking medical room where he dropped him on an examination table before cuffing his ankles to a bar near the base and leaving him alone. He had sat there, shivering in the cold air conditioning for what felt like forever before the door opened again, letting in two scientists. The first scientist, a tall, lanky man who looked like a strong gust of wind would knock him over, stepped forward to release Jin of his muzzle. 

Immediately, Jin’s eyes glazed over as he glared at the man in front of him. “ _ Release me.” _

The scientist just smirked, turning his head and tapping on his ear where a small wireless earbud sat. “Frequency jammer,” he explained gleefully, a bit too loudly for the quiet of the room. “Your powers don’t work on us.” He grinned, turning back to fully face the Super. “It’s good to know we weren’t lied to about your powers though. Families can be tricky like that— never know if they really want to turn you in or if they’re just after a quick buck.” He reached forward, wrapping his fingers around Seokjin’s neck. “Let’s see how persuasive you are when you don’t have a voice.”

Hyunwoo made a pained cooing noise as he examined Seokjin’s bright red ring of bruises. “Aish, that looks painful, Seokjin-ssi.”

Jin nodded slowly, wincing from behind his muzzle when the movement inflamed his tense skin. 

Kihyun leaned forward slightly, his brows furrowing as he watched Seokjin’s movements closely. The pink haired man made a soft crooning noise from behind his own muzzle. 

The Super felt like his whole neck was swollen as he dropped his head back tiredly against the wall behind him. The scientists had been relentless as they disabled Jin of his voice, slowly strangling him as he begged through gasping breaths for release. Once his voice had been thoroughly wrung out, they left him gasping for breath as they hooked him up to electrodes and cuffed the shorter of the two scientists to an empty corner of the room. That scientist removed the earbuds before smirking at Jin cruelly,  _ “Persuade me, Super.” _

Jin had tried, he really did. Practically begged the man to choke on his own spit, but without his voice he had no power and the scientist stood there unharmed until he put his earbuds back in and let the other uncuff him.  _ “He has limitations, _ ” the shorter had observed, typing something into his tablet. “ _ This could be problematic. _ ” 

_ “His powers will work well in close contact. Put him on the chip-list. He’ll be good for stealth.” _ He shivered as he remembered the sinister looks on the scientists’ faces as they marked his file. His ear still hurt from where they had pierced something through the cartilage before sending him back with Jimseung. 

Hyunwoo frowned as he watched Jin shiver. “Seokjin-ssi?” he called quietly. “Did— did they—”

Jin turned his head, not bothering to hide his wince as he showed Hyunwoo his new piece of jewelry. He heard the other super suck in a breath through his teeth as he muttered a quiet ‘ _ fuck _ .’ He looked over to the other in question who in turn nodded towards Bambam where Jin could now see a black...  _ thing _ attached to the upper part of the boy’s ear. It almost looked like the kind of security tag that you saw on expensive clothing in stores, weighing his ear down slightly. From the feeling on Seokjin’s ear, he knew that he had the same accessory as the younger-looking boy. 

“Some— some of us they’ve deemed...  _ useful _ . For what, I don’t know. They have something planned. I know they marked Minhyuk and Changkyun-ah. Jooheon was marked when we first arrived but he had a surge— before they confined him in water— and shorted something out in the earring and killed a few guards while he was at it. I think they deemed him too dangerous because his mark was removed after that. But uh— it’s Bambam-ah— all he does is sleep now. Ever since he was marked, they started taking him more and more and he always comes back... less... himself.”

Jin swallowed thickly, looking away from the slumped figure of Bambam. He had people to take care of. He closed his eyes morosely. He can’t become... whatever Bambam had turned into. He released a tiny pained squeak as he turned back to examine the other marked boy, bruises mottled along any open area of skin, eyes sunken and glassy as he stared off into the middle distance blankly. Jin didn’t want to become that—  _ couldn’t  _ become that. 

“I’m sorry, Seokjin-ssi,” Hyunwoo whispered, staring at Jin as if he had just seen the other’s death play out before his eyes. The man went silent, biting his lip worriedly as he watched Seokjin slowly accept his inevitable fate. 

An indeterminable amount of time later, the door hissed open again and Jimseung waltzed in, dragging a bound body behind him. Jin shot up straight as he caught sight of Hoseok’s bright red hair as the man was strapped in next to Kihyun. Jimseung took gleeful pleasure in smacking Hoseok’s swollen cheek a few times as a parting gift before leaving without a word. 

Hoseok’s left eye was swollen shut and a dark bruise was forming on his temple as he blinked dazedly with his one good eye. The second he caught sight of Seokjin, he shot up, ignoring the wince that went through his body as he stared at his boyfriend. “Hyung!” he breathed, smiling at the elder. “Thank fuck— I couldn’t see you when they raided the apartment. I know how it ends but— the in between...” He shrugged as best he could in the straight jacket. 

“You came in with Seokjin-ssi?” Hyunwoo asked, watching Hoseok closely. 

The redhead nodded, shooting the other man a smile. “Yeah, hyung and I got caught along with some of our other boyfriends, Hyunwoo-ssi.”

Hyunwoo jerked, staring at the newcomer in alarm. “How—” 

Seokjin snorted in amusement as he rolled his eyes at Hoseok fondly. “Ah— sorry. I get ahead of myself sometimes.” He bowed his head, smiling at the other man, “Jung Hoseok at your service. I can see the future.”

The mind reader’s eyes widened. “What...”

Hoseok paid him no mind, turning back to Seokjin. “Joon, Min, and Tae got out, hyung.”

Jin breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes as he absorbed Hoseok’s news. At least some of them got away. He could thank the gods for that but he bit his tongue at the idea of Jungkook and Yoongi in the hands of these madmen. Yoongi could act tough with the best of them, he knew, but the second someone he cared about was in the picture he folded like a house of cards. And Jungkook— sweet, innocent Jungkook— Seokjin swallowed just thinking about what they would do to him. His maknae was still so  _ raw _ when it came to his powers. The boy was just so sensitive and he worried how much this would set him back if they made it out the other side alive. 

“Yoongi is hurting,” Hoseok stated, seemingly reading the elder’s mind as he watched Seokjin closely. “But he’ll be okay. He has Jooheon for company. They’ll keep each other sane until our boys come for us.” Jin’s head shot up, staring at the other in alarm. Why would the boys walk into the lion’s den? Hoseok laughed, trying to hide his wince the movement caused. “You think Tae-ah would ever willingly leave you behind? His first love? Namjoon had to hold him back from getting himself caught when they escaped.”

Hyunwoo perked up at the mention of Jooheon. “You saw Honey? Is— I mean can you—” 

“Changkyun and Hyungwon are hanging in there,” Hoseok reassured, giving the elder a sad smile. “Kook-ah will be placed with them soon too, hyung. Changkyun-ah will take care of him. They’re planning on bringing Minhyuk and Wonho back into this room tomorrow too now that Minhyuk’s legs are mostly healed.”

Seokjin nodded towards Hoseok, trying to convey his worry for the younger. 

“My face?” he asked, trying to smile reassuringly to his hyung. “Ah— I, uh... didn’t see that coming. We’re— you know how we thought we had mastered our powers?” He coughed as he released an amused laugh. “Yeah— we haven’t achieved our final form yet.”

The elder snorted, rolling his eyes at the absolute  _ dork _ that was his boyfriend. “Hyung— I can’t just see the future. Time is my  _ bitch _ — you know... once I figure out how I did it the first time.” At Jin’s confused look he smiled. “They— they were testing me, trying to see what all I could do and... they— they were using Jungkook-ah to trigger my visions and I— I just wanted them to  _ stop hurting him _ and then they  _ did _ . I froze time, hyung,” he whispered, staring at the elder in excitement. “I couldn’t hold it long enough though.”

“The beating was your punishment?” Hyunwoo asked, gesturing with his head towards the other’s bruises. 

Hoseok swallowed thickly, shaking his head. “No— Jungkook-ah— they hurt our baby because of me. This was just fun for them, I think.”

Seokjin whined, the noise breaking off as his vocal chords protested their use. 

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

The elder shook his head morosely, staring at the younger sadly. 

  
  


Jungkook felt like he was dying. The light overhead was beating down on him as if it were the scorching sun itself. After receiving Hoseok’s punishment for trying to escape, the younger felt wrung out, exhausted and overstimulated, as he was dragged through the sterile hallways towards an ominous door. There were no restraints on the boy as a large, intimidating guard pulled his limp body by the wrist across the linoleum. The man opened the door using a key card before tossing the boy in carelessly, laughing as Jungkook’s skull met the floor with a harsh crack. 

He saw stars as the door closed behind him, leaving him alone with whatever was inside. Jungkook closed his eyes against the harsh light above him. He groaned, immediately wincing as the noise reverberating harshly through his skull. 

“You okay, kid?” A deep voice asked, making Jungkook whimper as he brought his exhausted arms up to cover his ears. “Oh— “ The voice cut off as Jungkook heard the man slide himself across the floor, the fabric of his pants rubbing against the linoleum was like nails on a chalkboard as the stranger slowly made his way towards him. “You’re alright,” he breathed as he stopped next to other. 

Jungkook could feel the heat radiating off of his body, radiating towards him in a different way than the harsh lights above. He bit his lip, falling back on bad habits as he felt his canine pierce his lip in an attempt to control his senses. 

He heard the other man suck in a harsh breath, carefully reaching forward to cup Jungkook’s chin and pull his lip from his teeth. He pulled the boy into his arms, ignoring Jungkook’s pained whimpers as he pulled his head into the other’s chest. “I’m going to take a shot in the dark and guess you’ve got some super senses going on,” he whispered, letting his fingers carefully drag through the other’s hair. “Hyung always needed something else to focus on when he had too many thoughts in his head. Listen to my heartbeat, yeah? Just focus on that and ignore everything else around you. I’ve got you.”

The stranger’s heartbeat was loud in his ear, a consistent  _ lub dub _ lulling him into a trance as he could finally let his other senses drop off from his immediate awareness, much like Yoongi had done earlier before dinner. 

Yoongi. 

Jungkook whimpered again, closing his eyes at the thought of his overly protective hyung who had held him through the explosion and had tried to fight off the BigHit mercenaries without letting go of the younger until he was knocked out with the butt of a shotgun. He hadn’t seen his hyung since then and he could only pray that the elder was okay. 

“Shh,” the stranger cooed, petting his hair more. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

The boy wrapped his tired arms around the stranger’s midsection as he focused on the other’s heartbeat and the heavy smell of his sweat— anything but the horrid humming and harsh heat of the lights overhead. After a while, he cautiously opened his eyes, wincing at the harsh light but determinedly looking up at his savior. The man was small— smaller than Jungkook at least— and had soft brown hair that fell into his face as he tried to smile down at the other. His expression fell a bit flat as he watched the boy in his arms. 

“My name’s Changkyun,” he murmured, using his free hand to rub at Jungkook’s arm softly. 

“Jungkook,” he replied, voice just as low as he slowly pulled up away from Changkyun, his weak limbs barely holding himself up as he sat cross legged to face the other. “I— thank you.”

Changkyun smiled, reaching over to tangle his fingers with the other. “Happy to help, Jungkook-ssi.” He carefully led the other over to a still figure on the floor, scooting on their butts instead of standing up. “This is Hyungwon-hyung,” he whispered, gently brushing back the fragile-looking boy’s bangs. 

Hyungwon didn’t move, body completely still as he slowly blinked, staring off into nothing.

“Hyung is— he’s—” Changkyun cut himself off, biting his lip as he cupped the elder’s cheek. “He needs water. These bastards are smart though. Hyung learned how to control his powers really quickly and so they took all sources of water away from him— except for me. Did you know that the human body is sixty percent water? So they take away all of his water sources, put him in this bright-ass fucking room and dried him out completely. They let Hyunwoo-hyung come in here for a moment to make sure he was still alive in there, but— otherwise— hyung is basically comatose. Hyunwoo-hyung said he can still hear me when I talk to him, though.” He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Hyungwon’s temple. “This is Jungkook-ssi, hyung,” he whispered, “Looks like he’s our new roommate.” 

Jungkook bowed as best he could without letting his body topple over from exhaustion. “Hello, Hyungwon-ssi,” he murmured, closing his eyes as his migraine spiked. 

“Ah,” Changkyun fussed, pulling Jungkook into his arms again. “What exactly is your gift from the blast?”

“All of my senses got cranked up to like a hundred times a normal person’s,” he whispered, dropping his forehead onto Changkyun’s shoulder. “I can hear Hyungwon-ssi’s blood flowing through his veins from here. Everytime I breathe, I can taste your sweat on my tongue. The light is so bright even behind my eyelids that it’s the equivalent to looking straight into the sun. Most of the time I can control it better than this. My hyungs— they— they helped me learn how to control it but— I can’t— the—”

“Stress makes it difficult to concentrate,” Changkyung surmised, petting the younger’s hair again. 

Jungkook nodded his head, not bothering to speak aloud as Changkyun wrapped his arms fully around the boy as he pulled them into a horizontal position, tucking the younger between Hyungwon’s still form and himself. 

“You can use Wonnie-hyung and me to focus, Jungkook-ssi. We’ll help you.”

The younger felt like he was almost curled up against Yoongi’s chest again, Changkyun’s warm skin a comforting line of heat against his front, while Hyungwon’s slightly cooler core body temperature bracketed him from behind. 

“Do— do you think they dropped me in here because they wanted to see if Hyungwon-ssi would use me to try to escape again?”

Changkyun sat up slightly, staring at Jungkook in alarm. “What?”

“I mean— obviously, Hyungwon-ssi cares about you so he can’t use you as a water source which is why he’s alone in here with you, right? Because he won’t hurt you, so, as long as the— the BigHit goons use you as a shield, they can come and go without worrying about being sucked of all liquid.” Jungkook explained, watching Changkyun’s reactions closely. “Hyungwon-ssi doesn’t know me, so— BigHit probably thought that he’ll use me to— to get a source of water without hurting you.”

There was a distressed noise from behind him, inaudible to normal ears, that caused Jungkook to roll over to face Hyungwon’s impassive face. He could hear the increased heart rate of the near-comatose man in front of him. 

“What is it Jungkook-ssi?” Changkyun asked, wrapping his arm around the younger’s waist as he peered over his shoulder. 

“Ah— I don’t think Hyungwon-ssi appreciated my hypothesis,” Jungkook speculated. “He’s— agitated, I think.”

Changkyun snorted, burying his face in the crevice between Jungkook’s shoulder and neck. “That sounds like hyung.”

Jungkook closed his eyes, carefully leaning forward to press his forehead against Hyungown’s bicep in thanks as he allowed himself to fall into an uneasy sleep.

“ _ Now, let’s see what makes you  _ **_tick_ ** _.” _ Jungkook woke with a gasp, sitting up straight in the bright room. 

Changkyun made a startled noise, sitting up as well as he looked at the younger wearily. “Are you alright, Jungkook-ssi?”

Jungkook shook his head.  _ “How much can you take?” A bright light shining in his face, unable to close his eyes, growing brighter until his vision blacked out. “Ah— it appears we’ve burned your retinas. Are you blind, Jungkook-ah?” _

“What can I do?” The elder asked, cupping Jungkook’s hands in his. 

_ “But what can you  _ **_do_ ** _? Enhanced senses are useless. What good are you to us?” _

Hands cupped his cheeks, “Jungkook-ah, you’re okay. Hyung’s got you. Come back to me, hun.”

_ “Mark him as stock. We’ll stick him in the light room. See what the bender is capable of.” A sharp stinging as a needle pierced the lobe of his ear.  _

Jungkook brought his hand up to yank on the still healing earring, the cool metal in his ear an agitating reminder of what had happened. 

“What is that, Jungkook?” Changkyun asked, reaching up to hold the younger’s hand to stop his harsh pulling.

“ ‘m stock,” he muttered, unsuccessfully trying to pull away to yank on the earring again. “ ‘m backstock. Spare parts. Useless.” 

Changkyun sucked in a breath as Hyungwon’s heart rate increased behind him. “You’re—”

“I’m expendable,” he whispered, reaching up to flick his earring. “They— they marked me.”

The elder reached up, gently cupping his own, much more bulky earring gifted to him by BigHit. “At least— at least it’s not the chip-list.” Changkyun shuddered, watching the younger with an unreadable expression. “I— I think it might be a fate worse than death. They haven’t done anything to me since they put me in here with hyung but— it  _ hurt _ . Whatever they’re planning with us it’s— I don’t want to be a part of it. I think I’d rather be expendable too instead of an asset.”

Jungkook flinched before pressing in close. “What can you do?”

“I can control shadows— like animate them and give them a physical form? Kind of— I haven’t had a lot of practice actually controlling them. I’ve mostly been in here and— there’s no shadows in here.”

The younger frowned, thinking for a moment before reaching forward to cup Changkyun’s hand in between his palms. “There’s no light here.”

Changkyun’s eyes widened, feeling Jungkook’s shadows wrap around his fingers affectionately. He closed his eyes against the sensation, humming happily as he dropped his forehead onto Jungkook’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he whispered, “That— that feels so good. Thank you, Jungkook.” They sat like that for what felt like forever, before Changkyun pulled Jungkook back down to lie between the two of them again. “Let’s get some more sleep, Jungkook-ah,” he whispered, wrapping himself around the younger so that his hands were trapped under Jungkook’s back in the small space before he met the floor. His fingers tangled in the shadows the boy’s body created, humming lowly in the relative quiet of the room. 

  
  


If they sprayed Yoongi with the hose one more time he was going to light the entire facility on fire, limitations be damned. He growled, yanking on the chains holding his hands under the water in the pool they had him in. There was another boy chained up with him who looked like he had been there for a while, he didn’t say much, just watched Yoongi struggle as he tried to light a fire from under the water. The scientists had finally paused in their water torture, turning on the sprinkler system to keep the two wet from head to toe while they most likely went home to their families for the night. 

Selfish bastards.

He growled again, the water sizzling as it hit his skin. 

The blue haired boy sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “You know, I like a hot tub as much as the next person but could you tone it down a bit? Boiling me isn’t going to make them release you. All you’ll do is kill me and then you’ll be swimming with my corpse.”

Yoongi froze, taking a deep breath to reign in his anger before fully taking in the boy before him. The kid was younger than him, that much was obvious. He was gaunt and his hair was grown out almost past his shoulders. The collar around his neck holding his head above the water had rubbed his skin completely raw, the area around it red and blistered whenever he shifted. 

“Thank you,” he breathed as the water cooled a bit with Yoongi no longer heating it. “So— how’d they get you?”

“Trusted the wrong person,” Yoongi mumbled. “I’m Yoongi.”

“That sucks,” he replied nonchalantly. “Jooheon. You know how long it’s been since the blast?”

Yoongi shifted, the collar around his own neck squeezing uncomfortably. “Six months. We had been hiding out in Gwangju until hyung’s cousin sold us out for a quick buck,” he replied bitterly, water bubbling as it heated up in his anger again. 

Jooheon flinched at the heat making Yoongi bow as best he could in his restraints in apology as he reigned in the heat again. “Six months?” The boy whistled, closing his eyes. “Feels like it's been  _ years _ .” He let himself drop, the collar choking him as he just let himself hang there motionlessly.

The mint haired man made an alarmed noise, jerking forward from his spot to try to get to Jooheon unsuccessfully. “Jooheon-ssi,” he exclaimed, struggling as he attempted to get to the boy. “Jooheon-ssi!”

The younger boy sat up, gasping for breath as he let himself breathe again. 

“What the fuck was that?” Yoongi growled, still trying to get to the younger boy.

“It’s only been six months, Yoongi-ssi,” he explained, closing his eyes in an attempt to hide his tears. “I can’t— it’s only been six months and it feels like a lifetime and I don’t even know if my hyungs are still alive in here and I just— I want it to end.”

Yoongi shook his head, kicking out his foot to make contact with the younger’s. “Hey— you’re not alone anymore, Jooheon. My hyung and dongsaengs are somewhere in here too. We’ll find them again, kid. Until then, we have to stay strong for each other, okay?”

Jooheon nodded, sniffling slightly as he watched the elder through his tears. 

“So,” Yoongi continued, leaning back as much as he could within his restraints. “What are you in for?”

The younger snorted, pulling up his knees to his chest so that he could wrap his chained arms around them as he watched the elder cautiously. “I can control electricity,” he explained. “Fried three guards before they learned that water shorted me out.” He grinned viciously. “The second I’m out of this fucking water I’ll fry the rest of these bastards.”

Yoongi hummed in agreement, nodding his head. “Only if you let me fillet some of them too.”

The two smirked at each other, daydreaming about how they were going to dismantle the entirety of BigHit the second they were free. 

Jin couldn’t look away from Minhyuk. The younger boy was practically vibrating in his restraints despite his emaciated appearance as he spoke to Hyunwoo a mile a minute. The other man, Wonho, was much more subdued, wincing every time he so much as twitched in his bonds. 

“Have you seen, Hyungwon-ah?” Minhyuk asked, giving Hyunwoo a pinched look. “He— I haven’t seen him since—” 

“Hoseok-ssi says he’s alright,” Hyunwoo reassured, trying to give the younger a comforting smile. “How are you healing?”

Minhyuk shrugged, vibrations renewing as he looked inquisitively at Hoseok. “Alright. They got a girl with healing powers that helped me along.” He winced, looking down at the ground. “She was— she wasn’t there, hyung. Like— like a ghost.” The blonde bit his lip, trembling. “I don’t want to end up like her, hyung,” he whimpered. “Please, hyung.”

“You won’t, hyung,” Hoseok assured, shooting the other man a heart shaped smile. “Don’t worry, our boys work fast.” Jin’s head shot up, staring at the younger boy in alarm. “They should be here any minute. We’re getting out of here today.” He looked over to Minhyuk again, “Don’t try to walk, hyung. Let Hyunwoo-hyung carry you. Your legs aren’t as strong as you think they are.”

The blonde snorted, staring at the younger boy in complete bafflement. “What the fuck are you, kid?”

Hoseok grinned, “I’m basically Doctor Strange but like without the cool like circle time-warpy-portal things— oh! Hyung, maybe I can! I’ll have to try it when we get out of here— don’t really have use of my hands to give it a go right now.” He giggled, much too chipper for their current predicament.

“Who is coming, Hoseok-ah?” Hyunwoo asked, trying to get the younger to focus. 

The redhead’s eyes unfocused looking at a spot behind the mind reader. “Ah, fuck...” He whispered as he began to blink rapidly.

Jin jerked in alarm, noting the signs of Hoseok slipping into they had dubbed his black holes. Whenever the man tried to look too far into the future or tried to follow too many paths at once he got sucked into a metaphorical black hole. They had learned that the only way to pull him out was through physical touch. Hoseok needed something to ground him to the present and at that moment, Jin had no way to ground his boyfriend. He whined behind his muzzle as he yanked on his straightjacket helplessly.

“Seokjin?” Hyunwoo asked, staring at the other in alarm. Jin could do nothing more than stare helplessly as Hoseok’s head fell forward, twitching against his bonds. “What’s happening?”

_ Wake up _ . He begged, watching the younger shake.  _ Wake up. Wake up.  _ **_Wake up_ ** _. _

Hoseok jerked forward, gasping as he took in the room around him. “Hyung?” He asked, staring at Seokjin in wonder. “Did— did you just persuade me?” 

Seokjin’s eyes were wide as he stared at the younger in shock. Did he? He shrugged weakly. He must have. 

The redhead grinned, bouncing in his chair excitedly. “You’ve discovered your final form, hyung!”

The elder rolled his eyes in exasperation while Minhyuk sighed. “You’re going to be a handful aren’t you, Hoseok-ssi?”

Hoseok just grinned wider as the door hissed open and two scientists walked in. 

  
  


Namjoon bit his lip as he fixed the tie around Jimin’s neck. “Do I look like a super evil BigHit employee, hyung?” He sang, smiling at the elder. 

“You look too pretty, Min-ah,” he confessed, bringing a hand up to pet Jimin’s now-black locks. “And I miss your pink hair.”

Jimin smiled. “I’ll dye it back as soon as we have our boyfriends back, hyung. And besides, they hired you, didn’t they? That means you can be pretty and work at BigHit too. Never trust a pretty face, hyung— except for mine.”

The blonde rolled his eyes fondly, straightening his jacket before turning to where Taehyung was sulking on the motel bed. “Ready to go tiny, Tae?” He asked, using his finger to open his lab coat pocket. 

Taehyung pouted, folding his arms across his chest even as stood up to meet them. “I don’t see why I can’t pretend to be a scientist too. Why do I have to hide?” 

Jimin cupped his cheeks, leaning forward to press a fond kiss to the tip of the younger’s nose. “Because hyung could only get one extra id and I can jump if I get into danger. We already lost four, Taehyung. We’re not losing you too.”

The younger frowned unhappily before nodding his head in acquiesce. He gave the other two somber looks before demanding, “Be careful, hyungs,” and turning into a mouse, allowing Namjoon to gently pick him up and place him in his pocket. 

“Always, Taetae,” Namjoon murmured, lacing his fingers with Jimin’s as they made their way outside. 

Seoul was much like he remembered it. The streets were filled with people, smog lying thick across the city streets as cars honked in the standstill evening traffic. They made their way the few blocks to downtown where the newly built BigHit skyscraper sat. Namjoon pulled out his id, pushing the bridge of his glasses back up his nose as he gestured for Jimin to do the same. The younger fumbled with his card, holding it with trembling fingers as they neared the front doors. 

“Deep breath, Minnie,” he whispered, giving Jimin’s hand a final soft squeeze before letting go. “Just follow my lead.”

He led the other to the security kiosk, scanning his id and walking through the metal detector undeterred. Jimin followed behind him, biting his lip behind his face mask as he scanned his fake id and made his way past the guard successfully. He bowed to the bored-looking guard before following Namjoon to the elevators. They blessedly got the elevator to themselves as they stood looking at the button panel. 

“What ah— what floor do you think they’re on?”

Namjoon hummed, examining the buttons closely for a minute before taking Jimin’s id from him and sliding it on the small panel next to the door button. The elevator beeped, a door popping down to reveal another set of buttons to the basement level. “I gave you top security clearance,” Namjoon explained, hitting the bottom most button. “Figured it might come in handy.”

Jimin smiled, “My genius boyfriend.” Taehyung squeaked from Namjoon’s pocket. “ _ Our _ genius boyfriend,” he corrected. The doors opened to a long, sterile white hallway, making the two boys shudder at the cold atmosphere. “Kookie’s hearing would be really useful right about now,” Jimin mumbled as they slowly made their way down the hallway, trying to look like they belonged. They passed a few other scientists and guards, bowing respectfully as they neared. 

The younger glanced at Namjoon for guidance as they reached the end of the hall, none of the rooms were labeled and the two were floundering. Namjoon shrugged, gesturing to the door on the right. It almost sounded as if it were raining inside the room so he cautiously approached the metal door and swiped Jimin’s keycard. The door chirped before the lock clicked open as Namjoon gently pushed on it. The sound of running water got louder, he glanced inside, seeing a shallow pool a few feet in with two slumped over figures sitting in the water. He turned back to Jimin, “Stay here, Minnie.” The younger opened his mouth to protest but Namjoon quickly cut him off. “No. We don’t know who’s going to come through here, Jimin-ah. I need you to stand guard in case someone comes down here while I investigate.” He reached into his pocket, carefully scooping Taehyung up into the palm of his hand. “Keep a hold of Tae.” He pointed towards the figures. “You can keep the door open and watch me, baby. Just keep an eye on the hallway, too.”

Jimin nodded begrudgingly, using his back to prop open the door as he held Taehyung in his hands. The tiny mouse wiggled in irritation. “No, Tae,” he reprimanded, using a finger to stroke lightly down the younger’s spine. “Not yet.” He glanced back down the hallway as Namjoon made his way into the room. 

As Namjoon neared the pool, a familiar head of mint-colored hair came into view in the low lighting. “Hyung,” he breathed, sighing in relief as he caught sight of his smallest hyung. The other man in the water jerked upright at the sound of Namjoon’s voice, his faded blue hair flopping wetly in his eyes as he glared at the blonde. Namjoon held his hands up in a sign of peace, “I’m not one of them,” he assured, carefully stepping down into the pool and wading over to them. The boy’s glare intensified, glancing over at Yoongi defensively as his eyes sparked wildly, like there was lightning reflecting in them. “Whoa,” he murmured, watching Jooheon in amazement. He kept his careful pace up as he made his way over to his hyung, squatting down in the water to cup Yoongi’s cheeks. He gently tapped the elder’s cheek, growing more frantic when the man didn’t move. “Hyung,” he murmured. “Hyungie— wake up.”

“They just brought him back,” Jooheon muttered distrustfully. 

“From what?”

Jooheon shrugged, “Testing him.” He nodded towards the chip in Yoongi’s ear. “Marked him too. Apparently, he’s useful enough to keep.” 

Namjoon bit his lip reaching down into the water and snapping the chains holding Yoongi’s wrists under. The blue haired boy’s eyes widened as he watched Namjoon’s easy display of strength. He reached up, unclipping Yoongi from the collar and picked the elder up bridal style, carrying him over to the edge of the pool and lying the unconscious man down before making his way over to Jooheon. “I’m Namjoon,” he introduced himself, reaching down to snap the boy’s chains. 

Jooheon reached up to undo the collar himself, nodding gratefully to Namjoon as he accepted the man’s offered hand as he stood up. “Jooheon,” he replied, immediately falling as his legs collapsed underneath him. Namjoon caught him around the waist, picking him up as he brought him over to Yoongi’s unconscious form. “Fuck,” he mumbled, “I’m sorry, it’s— I haven’t exactly been allowed to walk lately.”

“You’re alright,” he reassured, setting him down on the ledge of the pool carefully. He reached over to Yoongi, examining the earring. 

The younger reached over, “I can fry it,” he offered. “Fried my own when they marked me.” 

Namjoon’s eyes narrowed. “It’s an inhibitor,” he explained, carefully pinching the plastic between his fingers and crushing it before pulling the broken fragments away from his ear. “No tracker or computer link. Just a dampener to hold back your powers.”

“How do you know this?” He asked distrustfully, leaning away slightly. 

“Because I designed it. I worked here before the blast. Didn’t know what I had signed up for when I did— nearly killed myself trying to stop the explosion,” Namjoon offered, turning around as he offered his back to the smaller male. “Hop on, kid. We’ve got more people to find.”

Jooheon hesitated for a moment before carefully wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck, allowing Namjoon to tuck his legs around his waist before reaching down to pick up Yoongi again. He made his way over to the door where Jimin was anxiously waiting. “Tae-ah, transform back.” Jimin set Taehyung on the floor and took a step back as the younger stretched back into his human form. “Minnie, give Tae your lab coat. How far do you think you can jump now that you’ve seen this place, Jimin?”

Jimin paused, brows furrowing in concentration before popping away, making Jooheon yelp, before popping back. “The alley behind the building, and from there I can get to the motel.” Namjoon nodded, handing Yoongi over to the younger boy. “Jooheon-ah, would there be any trackers that you remember BigHit putting on you?”

The blue haired man shook his head, “Nah— bastards are too confident in keeping us contained, I think.”

“Take hyung back to the motel and then come back for Jooheon,” he commanded. Jimin nodded determinedly before popping away with Yoongi. “Have you ever seen outside of that room, Jooheon?” Namjoon asked, turning his head to face the younger. 

Jooheon nodded, pointing down the hall. “Green lights on the card swipe panels are containment rooms,” he explained. “Red lights mean testing rooms— that’s where you’ll find the guards and scientists most likely.” 

Jimin popped back, smiling at the other two. “Hyung is tucked up in bed, Joonie-hyung.”

The elder turned, letting the two younger boys help Jooheon off his back before tucking him into Jimin’s arms. “Jooheon— Jimin-ah is going to take you back to our motel. I need you to stay there and stay quiet. We’ll get as many Supers out as we can. But I can’t do that if I’m worrying about you and Yoongi.”

Jooheon nodded, “I’ll take care of Yoongi-hyung until you get back. Just— find my hyungs please?”

Namjoon ruffled the younger’s hair, “I’ll do my absolute best, Jooheon.” He nodded towards Jimin who popped out with Jooheon, reappearing nearly thirty seconds later. 

“Where are we going next, hyung?” He asked, standing at attention in front of the older. Namjoon looked around, pointing towards a door with a green key swipe a few feet down. “Let’s see what’s behind door number two.”

Taehyung giggled quietly, taking hurried steps before swiping Jimin’s card through the reader, pushing the door open the second it pinged. He flinched at the bright light, jerking his head away before he could fully see into the room. “What the fuck,” he hissed, rubbing at his eyes.

“Hyung?” A voice called from inside the room, making all three boys lurch forward. 

“Kookie,” Jimin exclaimed, popping the few feet forward to wrap their maknae in his arms tightly. “Oh my sweet Kookie,” he whispered, peppering the younger’s face with kisses. “You’re okay, baby.”

Jungkook whimpered, wrapping his arms around his hyung’s waist. “Hyung,” he cried, sniffling into the other’s chest. “You’re okay.”

Jimin petted the younger’s hair fondly, listening to Namjoon and Taehyung carefully make their way further into the room. 

“Stay close to the door, Tae,” Namjoon called, “Watch our backs while we get these kids out of here.” 

Taehyung nodded, standing carefully in the door frame as he took watch. Namjoon cautiously made his way over, dropping down to the small pile of bodies in the room. He crouched next to Changkyun, noting the earring in his ear. He smiled softly, “My name is Namjoon and we’re going to get you out of here.” He gestured to the dampener, “Can I get that off of you?” 

Changkyun’s head whipped towards Jungkook who had pulled away slightly to watch his hyungs. He nodded encouragingly towards the elder. “Hyung will help, Changkyun-hyung,” he reassured. 

The brunette carefully nodded his head, watching Namjoon’s hands closely as he neared his head. “You’re alright,” he murmured, taking the plastic between two of his fingers and using his other hand to shield the younger’s face from any flying debris as he crushed the dampener before pulling out the remains of the earring. 

Changkyun reached up to rub at his ear as he stared at the elder in amazement. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Namjoon smiled, reaching down to ruffle the younger’s hair fondly. “Let’s get you out of here, kid.” He looked down at Hyungwon’s still form, biting his lip. “Is he—”

The maknae shook his head frantically, “He’s alive, hyung,” he reassured. “Hyungwon-hyung just needs to get in some water.”

Jimin nodded determinedly, “Can you stand, kid?” He asked Changkyun. The younger nodded, standing up to meet Jimin. “Okay, I’ll pop you back first so you can start the bath. Jooheon-ssi and Yoongi-hyung are both there but neither of them are physically capable of doing much right now. Then I’ll pop back for Hyungwon-ssi so we can help him, sounds good?”

Changkyun nodded, eyes staring at the elder in amazement. “You found Honey-hyung?” He squatted down, pressing an excited kiss to Hyungwon’s cheek. “They found Jooheon-hyung,” he whispered excitedly into the elder’s ear before standing up again. “Let’s go.”

The ex-pink haired boy smiled fondly before wrapping his arm around the other’s waist and popping away. Namjoon pulled Jungkook into his arms as he examined the maknae’s unwanted jewelry. “Aish, I don’t think this is a dampener but I’d rather get it off you just in case.” He pressed a kiss to the younger’s cheek as he gripped the earring carefully. “This is going to be loud for you, baby. Are you ready?” At the younger’s head nod he crushed either end of the earring, cooing softly at the boy’s flinch as he slid the metal out of his ear. “Good job, Kookie.”

Jimin popped back, wiping his wet hands on his pants as he hurried over to Hyungwon. He carefully collected the stiff body in his arms, grunting in alarm. “Hyung— he’s like a rock.” 

Namjoon nodded, “Get him out of here, baby. We’ll be able to help him more once we’re all away from this place.” The younger grunted again, popping away with Hyungwon and returning less than a minute later, reaching out for their youngest boyfriend. 

“No,” Jungkook shook his head, standing up and shuffling towards Taehyung. “I’m staying, hyungs. I want to help.” 

The eldest sighed, thinking for a moment before nodding his head reluctantly. “The second I say so, Jimin is taking you away, Jungkook-ah. No fighting me.”

The younger frowned before bowing his head in acquiesce before wrapping his arm around Taehyung’s waist as the elder of the two led them back out into the hallway confidently. Jungkook looked around, closing his eyes for a moment as he listened before pointing towards a door half way down the hall. Taehyung swiped Jimin’s card, opening the door cautiously. 

“Taetae!” Hoseok called happily from inside the room the second the younger poked his head in. Taehyung broke into a run, wrapping his arms around the elder as he pressed a kiss to his lips excitedly. 

“Hyungie,” he cried. “You’re okay. I’m so happy you’re okay.”

Namjoon ushered Jimin and Jungkook into the room, snapping the doorknob off before closing it behind them. He made his way over to Jin, carefully snapping the lock on the muzzle before pulling it off. “Hi, hyung,” he whispered, smiling at the elder before kissing his cheek. 

“About time,” the elder rasped, happily pulling the straightjacket off once Namjoon snapped the buckles. Jin stood up, moving over to undo Hyunwoo’s bindings. The rest of the boys helped free the others right as a loud alarm began to blare. Jungkook dropped to the floor, covering his ears as he cried out. 

“Jimin-ah,” Namjoon called urgently. 

Hoseok ran over to Jungkook, jumping in front of the younger to prevent Jimin from reaching him. “No! We need him.” 

“Hoseok,” the younger reprimanded, “He needs to leave.”

“We need him, Namjoon. Jimin-ah— take Minhyuk. He can’t walk. Stay there. Five minutes— then jump back.” He reached down, pulling Jungkook back up into a standing position. He carefully led the younger over to the far wall. “Now, Jimin-ah,” he barked angrily. The younger jumped, taking Minhyuk from Hyunwoo’s arms before popping away reluctantly. “Everyone get over here. Grab onto Jungkook.” He turned back to the younger again, cupping his cheeks. “I need you to focus, Jungkook-ah. You need to focus on the men that are going to break through that door. Show them an empty room.”

Jungkook shook his head, eyes wide in terror as he felt everyone grab onto pieces of him. “I don’t understand, hyung.”

“Your senses aren’t just enhanced, Jungkookie,” the elder explained gently but urgently. “I saw it— you can do so much  _ more _ . You can alter other people’s senses, Jungkook-ah. You can make them think they see an empty room. Quiet our footsteps. Make us disappear.” There was a loud bang on the door as the guards began to pound on the door. 

“I can’t, hyung. ‘m not special,” he cried.

“You  _ are _ , baby. Have I ever lied to you? Now focus, hon, think about what you want them to see. Three guards. Empty room. No breathing. No sounds. We’re not here. You can do it,” the elder encouraged.

Jungkook swallowed thickly, biting his lip as he tried to do what Hoseok said to. Three men. He focused on that, following the sounds coming from the door, surprising himself as he saw through the door, looking at it from the other side as he saw it through the guard’s eyes. Jungkook took a deep steadying breath imagining that the room was empty on the other side, projecting it towards the men just as they broke through. He could hear the other boys around him suck in terrified breaths as he drowned the sound out. 

The guards charged the room, holding their shotguns at the ready as they scanned the room urgently. “They’re gone,” the man in the middle declared, hurriedly backtracking out of the room, the other two following his lead easily. “Let’s check the next floor. There’s no way they’ve gotten out of the building yet.”

They stood tensely for another minute as the guards’ footsteps faded before releasing a sigh of relief. Hyunwoo patted Jungkook’s shoulder, “Good job, kid,” he praised. He leaned back against the wall, wrapping his arms around Kihyun as the smaller man melted into his embrace. Hyunwoo pulled Wonho into his side, the silent man trembling against him. “There’s others—” 

“We got who we could,” Namjoon cut him off. “We can come back for more once we’ve recovered and regrouped but we can’t stay here any longer.”

“They’ve already gotten Jooheon, Hyungwon, and Changkyun,” Hoseok reassured just as Jimin popped back. “Take Wonho and Kihyun next, Minnie.” Jimin nodded diligently, reaching his hands out for the two to take. Kihyun helped support Wonho as he popped them away. The younger stumbled when he returned, crashing into Jin before he could steady himself. “I know you’re tired, baby. Just take Jin-hyung and stay there. The rest of us can walk out of here.” 

Jimin’s head shot up in alarm. “No— hyung—”

“We’ll be fine, hon,” he reassured, combing the younger’s hair back. “Thirty minutes. Changkyun-ah could use a hand with Hyungwon. We’ll be back before you know it.”

The younger frowned before slowly nodding his head. “Okay, hyung.” He wrapped his arm around Jin’s waist despite the elder’s protests. “Thirty minutes. Be safe.”

Hoseok waved cheerfully as Jimin popped away. “Alright, Tae-ah, time to go tiny.” 

Taehyung groaned, glaring at the elder for a moment before shrinking back down into a mouse. Hoseok quickly collected the younger, setting him in Namjoon’s pocket as he wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s waist.

“Hold on to Jungkook-ah,” he commanded to the other two. Namjoon and Hyunwoo quickly obeyed, Namjoon wrapping his arm around the maknae’s shoulders as Hyunwoo reached forward to thread his fingers with Jungkook’s. “Focus baby,” Hoseok encouraged as they made their way out the door to the abandoned hallway. “I’ll let you know when people are coming, you just focus on making us invisible.”

They made their way up the emergency stairs, avoiding alerting any of the guards that passed them. As they neared the ground floor, Hyunwoo froze, staring at the man at the top of the stairs.

“Bambam,” he whispered, staring in horror at the boy in front of him. Bambam was staring unseeingly, eyes glassed over as he scanned the area robotically before moving up the stairs in halted, jerking motions. 

“That’s not Bambam anymore,” Hoseok responded, using his free hand to pull the elder along again. “We’ve got to keep moving. We can’t save him.”

Hyunwoo swallowed, clenching his teeth as he allowed himself to be led out of the building. They made their way down the street, BigHit guards crawling around outside of the building as well as they searched for the Supers without alerting the general public. 

They made it back to the motel unharmed, Namjoon unlocking the door to find Jimin pacing erratically between the two full-sized beds where most of the other men were lying down. Yoongi was awake, cradled between Seokjin’s legs as the elder carded his fingers through the other’s hair on the bed closest to the door. Minhyuk, Wonho, and Jooheon were a pile of tangled limbs on the other bed, the youngest fully absconded between the two elders. Kihyun’s quiet croaking could be heard from the bathroom with Changkyun and Hyungwon. Hoseok reached out, catching Jungkook just as the youngest fell forward in exhaustion. The elder scooped him up into his arms as he brought him over to Seokjin and Yoongi, tucking the youngest against their smallest hyung as Seokjin leaned forward to accept a kiss from Hoseok. 

Namjoon locked the door behind them, checking that the windows were locked as well and that the curtains were secured before making his way over to the rest of his boyfriends, helping Taehyung out of his pocket and onto the bed who immediately grew big again. 

“Ah— Namjoon-ssi,” Hyunwoo called hesitantly. “Minhyuk-ah still has that thing in his ear.”

The younger hurried over where Hyunwoo was cradling Minhyuk to his back. Namjoon reached forward, repeating the process he had done with the others who had dampeners before fully crushing the plastic to dust. “Is there anyone else?” he asked, looking around the room and singing in relief when he was met with all negative headshakes. The man made his way back over to his boyfriends, collecting Jimin on his way to tuck the boy next to Hoseok. 

“How did you guys get in?” Jin croaked, coughing to try to clear his throat. 

Jimin smiled, “Hyung’s access card. He cloned it and then gave it full clearance.”

Yoongi frowned, pushing himself up slightly. “How did you know your key would still work, Joon? It’s been over six months since you worked there.”

The younger laughed, dropping his head on top of Hoseok’s. “ _ Because _ I used to work there, hyung. BigHit’s security is lax with ex-employees as long as you’re not fired. Especially if they’re deceased. Cyber security never bothered to delete old employees from the database in the past— figured it was as good a shot as any.”

The elder snorted, reaching down to lace his fingers with Taehyung’s. “Thank you for not getting yourself killed, you idiot. Please do not take such stuipd risks again in the future.”

“I’d do anything for you,” he whispered, leaning over to press a kiss to the mint haired man’s cheek. 

There was a shuffling as Kihyun and Changkyun supported a very weak-looking Hyungwon between them as they led him over to the bed. Jooheon immediately opened his arms for the others, tucking Changkyun under his chin as Wonho pulled Hyungwon onto his chest, scooting over so that Kihyun could bracket the younger from his other side. “Come ‘ere maknae,” Jooheon whispered, pressing a kiss to the younger’s temple. “Missed you.”

The boys were silent, soaking in each other’s presence for a few minutes before Hyunwoo cleared his throat. “So— what are we going to do now?”

Namjoon took a deep breath, face serious as he stared at the other man. “Now, we’re going to leave Seoul. You’re welcome to come with us.”

“We’re going to train,” Hoseok added, sitting up. “We’re all capable of more. We’re going to train and master our powers. And then we’re going to come back and burn BigHit to the ground.”

Hyunwoo looked at the boys on his bed cautiously, trying to see what they wanted to do.

Wonho sat up shakily with Kihyun’s help. “I’m in,” he croaked, watching as his friends all quickly nodded their heads in agreement. “We’re going to tear these bastards to pieces.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I never thought I would have done so much with this oneshot idea but I am loving this and all of your wonderful comments on Latibule encouraged me to continue this and turn it into a full blown series.
> 
> I do need your guys’ assistance for the next installment for this series though. I have plans to bring in GOT7 (as you could probably tell from Bambam’s guest appearance) but I need help finding powers for them. Please leave a comment down below on what you think would be best for each of them to have as superpowers and thank you so much for your support! (Also, if you're interested in reading MX's origin story let me know and I will happily write it)
> 
> Your lovely comments feed my heart and keep me warm in these cold winter months!
> 
> EDIT: Part 3 is now up :)


End file.
